


Sorry Baby

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim makes an effort to make Jim forgive her after she disobeyed his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Baby

“Hey!” Mayim greeted her boyfriend who’s using his laptop. “Where were you last night?” Jim asked sounding a bit angry making her feel nervous. “What?” She asked. “I said where were you last night?” He pardoned but Mayim remained silent for she couldn’t lie to him. “Don’t you ever lie to me.” He threatened her and turned his laptop showing her her photos from her friends’ photos from the last night’s party. Mayim remained silent guilty as charged.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come? Wasn’t that clear between us yesterday or was it your plan to go and hide it from me?” He asked furiously. “No. No. Of course not. I wasn’t really planning to go-”

“But you did!” Jim cuts her in. “I told you not to go there, and you agreed but you still did, Mayim.” He continued. She chose to remain silent feeling sorry for what she did. Jim stood up and packed his laptop on his bag. As he was about to walk away, Mayim held his arm gently stopping him. “I’m sorry.” She apologized but he refused to accept it and continued walking away leaving her behind. She felt so guilty for disobeying her boyfriend and so she tried to make it up to him that day with her simplest ways.

-

It was lunch time, some of the staffs went outside to buy foods while Jim had his lunch at his dressing room.

“Come in.” He replied as someone knocked at his door.

It was Mayim with her lunch. “Hey.” She greeted him shyly. “What are you doing here?” He asked coldly as he went back to finishing his meal. “Can I eat with you?” She attempted. He replied by pointing at an empty chair beside him. She sat beside him and ate her lunch. “Do you want some?” She offered him some sushi but then he refused. He packed his lunch for he was done, he stood up and attempted to walk out. “You’re gonna leave me?” She asked. “I’m going to rehearse my lines.” He replied coldly and left. She sighed as soon as he left and continued eating her meal. She hates to see him mad at her, she regrets disobeying him, she loves him so much that she couldn’t stand him being like that.

The evening came and everyone was pumped up to go home. She saw him about to leave. “Jim. Wait.” She called. He stopped and waited for her to talk. She walked closer to him. “Can I… hitch in?” She asked hoping he would accept despite that he is still mad at her. Jim tilted his head approving of her request. She felt a but relieved and immediately went inside the car.

The car was swarmed with silence for the first few minutes of the ride. “Are you still mad at me?” She asked. “You left your jacket at the back last time. Get it.” He changed the topic. “Oh.” She replied and took her jacked from the back and after she did, silence swarmed the car again. “So are you still mad at me?” She tried again. “How many times are you going to ask me that?” He replied. “Until you answer me?” She asked back. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak. “I don’t like what you did.” He replied vaguely. “I’m sorry.” She apologized again but as much as she wanted to continue talking, they reached her place already. “You’re here.” He told her. She looked at him hoping he would ask him to stay with him longer but he didn’t. “Can I… Stay at your place tonight?” She pleaded despite that it is largely that he would refuse. “Come on, Mayim.”

“Please.” She pleaded. Jim grunted and moved his break and continued driving home. They remained silent until they reached his place. He walked and went inside his house first. “Mayim! What are you doing, come inside.” He shouted from the inside. “Just a minute!” She shouted back and picked some flowers from the bushes. She went inside afterwards, Jim went straight upstairs at his room. Mayim immediately went to the kitchen to bake some cupcakes. Jim stayed at his room and didn’t bother to check on her.

After a couple of minutes, Mayim knocked on his room. “Open.” He responded. “Hey.” She greeted in a soft voice and he remained silent. “I brought you a cupcake.” She pointed out hoping he would be pleased but he remained cold. She went inside and closed the door. She handed him the red velvet cupcake she made and one short stem of carnation. It took him a while before he took the cupcake and carnation from her. She felt relieved that he did. She remained standing up beside his bedside observing what he was about to do. He took a bite of the cupcake and he liked it, he missed it, he loved her red velvets and it has been ages since she made one from him. Mayim nervously waited for him to talk. “Why just one?” He asked after he finished the red velvet cupcake she made. She felt more relieved. “I’m sorry, I burned the two because I was so in hurry, you might be asleep already.” She apologized. He giggled and tapped the empty side of the bed asking her to lay beside him. She immediately laid beside him and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead then she rested her head at his chest. “Are you still mad at me?” She asked for the last time. He moved and they looked at each other. “Can you blame me?” He replied. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She said repeatedly as she squeezed him between her arms. They started cuddling together. He loved how sweet she is and he couldn’t stay mad at her any longer. “I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to be with strangers. I don’t know what they can do without me around you and I can’t risk that.” He explained. “Yes. I know. I’m sorry.” She apologized and hugged him tight again. He held her chin with his pointing finger and thumb as his other hand stroked her hair. He took the carnation and placed it on her hair and gazed at her. “I hate that I can’t stay mad at you. Do you know that?” He confessed. “And I can’t handle it when you’re mad at me too.” She confessed as well. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. He rubbed his thumb on her cheeks as he gazed upon her face. “I promise I won’t do it again. I’ve learned my lesson. I don’t want you to be mad at me ever again.” She swore. He smiled at her as she swore. He kissed her lips once again.

“I love you, baby.” He uttered as he gazed upon her eyes so fascinated how he is so much in love with her and how she loves him back the same way. “I love you more, baby.” She replied blushing. He smiled with how she sounded like competing. “I love you most.” He replied. She giggled for she didn’t see it coming. “I love you to the moon and back.” She replied and cuddled him again. “I love you more than you love me.” He won and kissed her head. She didn’t reply anymore and continued hugging him. She went up to his face and gave him a couple of soft kisses. “I know. That’s why you can’t stay mad at me.” She joked and kissed him. “Don’t take it for granted.” He joked and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so lucky to have you. Mayim is my girlfriend.” He made her blush. “Stop. I’m so… I hate you.” She mumbled as she kept on blushing. “I so love you James Joseph Parsons. You’re my soulmate.” She squealed. He smiled with her cuteness and hugged her tight again. “I so love you too Dr. Mayim Hoya Bialik. So much.” He squeezed her nose and made her lay comfortably beside him until they fell asleep.

-END-


End file.
